684
Barnabas and Chris discover a child's coffin which could provide a clue into the haunting of Collinwood. Synopsis Teaser :A moonless night on the great estate of Collinwood and a mysterious spirit has led two men to a desolate part of the forest which surrounds the ancient house. There they uncover a strange secret which could help them, or lead them to disaster. Barnabas and Chris open the coffin that Beth's ghost led them too. They discover the Silver Pentagram medallion on the child's neck. Barnabas says that the child must have needed protection from a werewolf. Act I Chris remarks that this must mean he is not the first werewolf in the area, but wonders how the event was not told, even in local legends. He wonders if there is a connection between that werewolf and himself. Barnabas estimates the coffin is at least 50-75 years old. but is not the type used in the late 18th century. Chris says his family was in the area at least 75 years ago, but he does not know of any contact with the Collins family. Barnabas plans to clean the silver pentagram and look for a date or markings that will give them a clue about the time period and look at old newspapers for stories of animal attacks. Barnabas takes the discovery as a good omen, and Beth's silence as as a warning. They rebury the coffin as Quentin's ghost looks on. David Collins walks into the Drawing room and gets a book called "Ghosts and Exorcism" out of the cabinet and begins to read it when Carolyn walks in and asks what he is reading. He tries to hide it from her, but she takes it from him and David asks her if she has ever seen a real ghost. He brings up the odd events of late and says he thinks they should all move. He starts to say more, but Quentin appears and he runs up to his room. As Barnabas and Chris finish their reburial and leave for Collinwood, Quentin torments David upstairs in his room. David resists, but finally gives in as the gramophone plays, saying he will get the medallion for him. Act II David annoys Barnabas by playing with his new suction-cup dart set in the drawing room while Barnabas is trying to read the markings on the silver pentagram. Barnabas tries to ignore it, but David is more irritating than he can stand. He stops throwing his darts and starts asking annoying questions about the pentagram when Carolyn walks in with the tea. Barnabas tells his that the pentagram says "To guard you from Cerebus", whom David, with his known love for monsters, appears to have missed. Barnabas and Carolyn tell him the basics of the story of Cerebus and Carolyn takes the pentagram and recognizes the jeweler's mark as being that of Mr. Braithwaite. She supplies a candlestick Mr. Braithwaite repaired for comparison. While Barnabas looks up Mr. Braithwaite in the telephone directory, Carolyn reminds David that they were going to talk about the book, but David weasels out of it, saying he has lots of work to do and has been forbidden to leave until it is done. Carolyn isn't buying it, but drops the subject and leaves, giving David a chance to steal the pentagram while Barnabas is speaking to Ezra Braithwaite, who is very old, but still alive, on the telephone. He then throws his darts some more until Barnabas orders him to leave the room, but while David is whining about being made to leave, Barnabas notices the pentagram is missing and he and David look for it. Barnabas accuses David of taking it, but David turns out his pockets, but having hidden it behind the dart board, does not have it. David reminds Barnabas that strange things happen in the house all the time and leaves. Later Barnabas shows up at Ezra Braithwaite's shop with a sketch of the pentagram. At first Braithwaite is not sure his family made the pentagram, but then he almost remembers the details of the odd piece, but it eludes him. He tells Barnabas he will look through the business records, which go back to the beginning of the family business. Barnabas tells him he is sure the piece is from the Victorian Period and Braithwaite promises he will research it after the shop is closed. Meanwhile; upstairs in the West Wing Quentin holds the pentagram as David asks about his intentions for the piece. Act III Chris and Carolyn celebrate his finally asking her out with a bottle of champagne in the drawing room as Carolyn was starting to give up hope. She almost ruins the celebratory mood by mentioning how he disappears at sundown, but manages to bring Chris back. He says he is glad they are having dinner and has meant to ask her out for a long time. Barnabas enters the room to get his newspaper and speaks to Chris while Carolyn gets her coat. Carolyn returns and she and Chris leave for their date. As Barnabas sits down to relax, David comes down to ask more questions about the medallion, but Barnabas pretends it isn't important. He retires to Roger's study and asks David to tell Mrs. Johnson he is expecting a call from Ezra Braithwaite and to come get him, not matter how late the call comes. David promises to do this. At Braithwaite's shop, Ezra Braithwaite calls Collinwood and speaks to David. He is very excited and offers to come to Collinwood on his way home. David promises to tell Barnabas, but Quentin takes the phone from his hand and listens in as Braithwaite explains that the medallion was one of the first pieces he ever made, and he will bring the ledger with the purchaser's name on it. David shouts at Quentin that he had no right to take the telephone and Quentin stares at him, sending David off in a panic. Memorable quotes * Ezra Braithwaite: When I was young there wasn't anything I ever wanted to remember. But now that I do, there just doesn't seem to be anything to remember. * Carolyn Stoddard: Secrets? Now I have a mission for this evening, to find out every one of them! (takes Chris by the arm and leaves for their date) * Barnabas Collins: Good luck. Dramatis personae * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← David Selby as Quentin Collins → * ← Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings → * Abe Vigoda as Ezra Braithwaite → Background information and notes * Carolyn states that she had begun to fear Chris had "other interests". Could she have been wondering about his sexual preference? Continuity and mistakes * Abe Vigoda mistakenly credited as Abe Vigodo. * Chris Jennings states that his family has been in Collinsport at least 75 years, but they had no dealings with the Collins family he knows of. That would seem hard to believe since the Collins Family built Collinsport and have always been major employers in the area. Being related to the Collins Family through Quentin and Jenny Collins, it is not surprising that he does not know of the family relationship. * Ezra Braithwaite points to the portrait of his father, Ezra Julius Braithwaite. This same portrait appeared prominently in the drawing room of The House by the sea when Nicholas Blair was living there. * Barnabas tells David he is going to the study to read while he waits for the telephone call. The study is supposedly off the foyer where David took the call and then started shouting at Quentin. Certainly Barnabas would have heard the shouting, if not the telephone ringing. 0684